A Promise is a Promise
by shakespearequeen72
Summary: After Thor heads up to Asgard, leaving Jane alone, he swears to Jane that he will be back again. What does Jane do while she waits? What happens when Darcy and Loki somehow meet? You'll have to read and find out! Sadly I Don't own anything of Marvel or anything they have come up with! I just think up stories and write! (sorry if the summary stunk) Thor/Jane, Loki/Darcy, Tony/Pepper
1. Chapter 1

A Promise is a Promise.

Jane's PoV

It's been 3 months since Thor left; again. I held myself together as long as possible, but the tears came anyways. He said he come back, just has he did the first time, and foolishly I believed him again. In that short period of time Tony had begun to construct a new building just for the Avengers. It's taller than Stark Towers, complete with a huge laboratory, shooting range for Clint and Natasha, and a private suite for every single one of us. Including myself, and Darcy. The living room is big enough for all of Shield to fit in it, and the kitchen could feed a whole army! I practically live in the lab with Bruce and occasionally Tony will drop in. Bruce became my lab partner, along with Tony. We all laugh and try and help each other with various problems. It's great, but one thing, person in particular is missing from the group. I missed the big guy so much. I often can't sleep in my own bed, so I'll stay in Thor's room. I keep praying that one morning I'll wake up and he'll be there lying next to me. But so far it has just been me and one big bed.

I was working in the lab all day and my stomach was screaming at me. There was a lot of noise upstairs; I wonder what Tony's doing now. _I can't stop, I have to keep going._ I thought over and over again, until my stomach won. I shut my notebook, walked to the door, and turned out the lights. On my way up the steps I heard laughing, great big belly laughs, and then I heard Pepper, "Shhh! She'll be up any minute!"

_What is going on? 'She'll be up any minute?'_ I shook my head and went up the last flight of stairs when I heard everyone yell, "Surprise!"

"What?" I had no clue what they were talking about! "It's not my birthday… What's going…?"

"Jane!"

I knew that voice. It was Thor! He came out from behind everyone, (how he hid behind them I will never know.) and ran over to me. He enveloped me in a huge bear hug. "Thor? You're here?"

"My dear Jane, I am terribly sorry I have made you worry. I never meant to have left for that long!" He gave me no time to respond, taking my lips in a searing kiss, something I didn't realize how much I missed. When he pulled back I came forward not wanting to stop.

"Would you two get a room?" I heard Tony say and the whole room burst into laughter.

Thor gently placed me down, and I turned to look at Pepper, the person who had helped keep me together the whole time Thor was gone, "Did you know about this?"

"Not until last night." She explained smiling, "I actually wasn't the one to plan it."

"I was!" Darcy shouted from behind her, "But I didn't do it alone. Actually a certain friend of Thor's was the one to tell me."

"That I was." Out of the corner of my I Loki materialized into existence. With the twisted smile he was wearing on his face, it was obvious he was hiding something.

"Who knew I'd be party planning with a god?"

Loki raised an eyebrow, "You know; you mortals have strange entertainment."

I wasn't sure what he was talking about until Darcy explained. "He stayed for the midnight snack! Pizza and Star Wars!"

"Tis a very strange dish. Though the movie is it called? Was very interesting."

Darcy left me pretty confused, but what else is new. "Who's hungry?" Pepper said.

I huffed, "I know I am! I could eat a horse!"

"Why would you want to eat a horse Jane?" Thor asked in confusion. I explained to him how it was a Midgardian way of saying one was extremely hungry. He seemed to be still a bit bewildered but agreed to go and eat.

Darcy's PoV

It was great to see Jane with a smile on her face again. We all were sitting around the table laughing like a group of old friends, into late hours of the night, even Loki. He was a strange character but in a strange way interesting. Tony challenged all the men to a drinking contest, Jane tried to warn them Thor will most likely win, but they went ahead and drank to their hearts content. After a couple of drinks Loki tried to slip out unseen, but it didn't work. I followed him up the steps to the roof. He reached the top of the steps and walked over to the edge. I stood there at the top step staring, starry eyed. He was standing in the moonlight, so tall, and proud. "You know if you're trying to sneak up on someone you should be a little quieter."

I jumped at the sound of his voice, and then blushed. "I'm not really good at that part."

"So I've noticed. You can be very loud." He said turning around and smirking at me.

"Wow your nice!"

"Why thank you."

"Have you heard of sarcasm?"

"Yes besides magic and trickery, it is one of my favorite things."

"Why are you going so early? Afraid you'll be beaten by your brother?"

"Thor? No that is not why I am leaving."

"Then why?" I inquired.

"Why do you wish to know?"

"I'm just a bit curious that's all!"

"Fine then, if you must know, I am going back to Asgard."

"Oh okay, see you later then?"

"Perhaps you will." He strode towards me, and then stopped a step away from running into me. He took hold of my hand, bringing it to his lips and placed a kiss on my knuckles. "Goodnight, Lady Darcy."

I had to turn ten shades of red, but still was able to say one thing. "Good night." With that he disappeared, and I was left alone on the cold rooftop.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Thor's PoV

"Ughh… My head pounds." There was a strange thumping in my head when I woke up the next morning. The sun shone brightly through the window, so bright almost piercing.

Jane stirred beside me, "Morning handsome. How do you feel?"

"Like I have hit myself in the head with Mjolnir." I lifted my hand to brush back a piece of hair that had fallen onto her face. "How are you fairing this morning?"

"Grateful I was finally able to sleep well. It was nice to have a warmer bigger pillow."

"I'm glad I could be of service." I replied with a smile.

Leaning in Jane kissed me on the lips, "You don't look so good. Need anything big guy?"

"If you would bring me a glass of water I would be most grateful. Never have I felt such a thirst."

"Your wish is my command." Jane smiled getting out of bed; I realized she had nothing but my shirt on.

"Jane?"

She turned, "Yeah?"

"You truly are beautiful."

Blushing she looked down. "Thank you." And she walked out.

I thought to myself how I wasn't even worthy of such a woman as Jane. While I waited I slowly began to fade to sleep.

Pepper's PoV

I woke up to beautiful sunshine, and pigeons cooing, it was rather peaceful. I quietly pulled the covers off, grabbed my book, and plopped down on the love seat next to the window. I had gotten through a good amount of it, when Tony had to ruin it with his moaning of how his head hurt. I laughed and looked up. "Honestly Tony, we tried to warn you, but you didn't listen! Go figure."

Tony rubbed his eyes, "Not my fault that point break's a good drunk. Ugh…."

"You did pretty well for a while; it was when you hit your tenth mug it was beginning to look like you were near passing out." I looked over the top of the book I was reading to throw a smirk his way.

"Don't give me that look." He groaned.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "What look?"

"You know what I'm talking about. That quirky little smile that just screams, 'Ha-ha told you so!'"

"I don't have the slightest idea to what you could be talking about." I looked back at my book, pretending to read, while masking my smile.

"Honey; I'm not awake yet, I have an extreme hangover and I just want to sleep. Would you be a dear and grab me some water? I could try to get it but I'd probably fall over myself."

I looked up from my book smiling. "Sure." I grabbed my book marker, closed the book and set it back on the table next to me. "Just stay put." I walked over kissed him on the forehead and walked to the door.

"No problem there."

Jane's PoV

I got to the kitchen and grabbed a pitcher and a glass from the cupboard when I heard someone behind me. "Running errands for your drunk?" It was Natasha.

I laughed, "Yup. How's Clint holding up?"

"Pitiful. While you're getting that would you mind grabbing me a glass down too?" she said with a smile?

"Sure. I wonder if Pepper is going to join the kitchen party anytime..."

"Are you talking about me?" Pepper walked into the kitchen with a laugh.

"No we were just wondering when you'd come running an errand for Tony." Natasha said.

"No sooner did I get here Natasha showed up for the same thing. Let me guess, you need water?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I do!" We all laughed. "By the way has anyone checked up on Steve?"

"I did," Natasha nodded. "He said he was fine, if he needed anything I told him to let me know. Though he most likely won't."

"Here's your delivery." I had filled a glass and handed it to Natasha.

"Ha-ha thanks Jane. See you two later." Natasha nodded and left.

"Need me to grab one for you too?" I asked Pepper.

"No thanks I got it. You should be getting back to Thor I suspect with the way Tony was moaning, Thor's doing the exact same thing." Pepper smiled.

"Yeah but I have a feeling Tony's a little more dramatic."

"How true!" We laughed. "Well I'll see you in a little bit maybe."

"Same! See ya!" I grabbed the pitcher and glass and walked back to the room.

When I got to the room, Thor had fallen back to sleep, and was snoring lightly. I set the pitcher down on the nightstand, filled the glass, and placed it back on the nightstand. I looked at him and had to laugh to myself. _Boys. _I thought to myself. I kissed his forehead and walked to the bathroom. I needed a shower to wake up at least a little bit more.

I had just begun to rinse my hair when I felt to arms snake around my waist. "Thor!" He began kissing up and down my neck, that's when I realized I'll be in here a little longer…

Pepper's PoV

Tony downed every last drop of the glass of water I got for him. 10 minutes later it was back up, and in the toilet. "Tony are you alright in there?"

"Ugh…. What do you think?"

"Need anything?" I winced.

"Grab my glass for me. Please. Ugh…."

I laughed. "Okay." I walked over to the table picking up his glass and walking back. "Safe to enter?"

"Yes, God you make it sound like a hangover is contagious."

"With you I can never be sure." I got into the bathroom and he was sprawled on the floor, and beaded with sweat. "Oh Tony what am I going to do with you?"

"You could plant a nice big sloppy one on my lips right now. That might help my case."

"In your dreams darling. Especially not after what you just did. You need to shower, and sober up." I grimaced at the thought.

"Don't worry I'll shower, but you could hop in with me…?" he made one of his infamous little puppy dog face, with his pouty lip and big brown eyes.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Maybe. Only if you clean yourself up first. But remember, I said MAYBE."

"Done deal sweetheart! And believe me you say maybe but I know what you mean. You see I read woman." Giving me one of those winning smiles. "Mentally you're saying 'Hell Yes!' and you're getting all girly and squeaky. So tell me. Am I right? Or Am I right?"

"Mhm sure your right." I nodded turned around walked out and shut the door behind me.

"Gee. Tough crowd."


End file.
